


Buttering the Bread

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared calls Jensen to tell him about the mystery woman.  Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttering the Bread

“He did what?” Jensen asked into the phone, not sure he’d heard Jared correctly. It was their nightly ritual when one of them was away for a long time. It helped hold off the loneliness.

“He brought a woman.”

“What woman?”

Jensen could practically feel Jared’s blush through the phone. “I don’t know.”

“What does that mean? You got sucked by some woman you don’t know?”

Jared groaned and Jensen switched ears, pacing around his hotel room.

“I don’t know if I know her. Daddy blindfolded me first.”

Jensen wasn’t sure if he should laugh or adjust himself in his boxers. “What?”

“Said it was a surprise.”

“God, Jared.”

“What if I do?”

Jensen paced back to the remains of his room service. “Do what?”

“What if she’s someone we know? I mean…think about all the women the three of us know, Jen.” Jared made a funny sound in the back of his throat.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked, pausing with a piece of bread almost in his mouth. “Jare? Are you…are you jacking off while you’re talking to me?”

There was no answer for a second. Then a soft groan. “I’m lonely.”

“You’re lonely. You’re calling me here to tell me about your blindfolded threesome with some woman you never got to see, and you’re telling me _you’re_ lonely?”

Jared hissed into the phone. “It was so hot, Jen. Daddy let her suck my cock before he put me over the table. She watched him fuck my ass.”

This time Jensen did have to adjust his cock. “Fuck, Jared…”

“She watched him Jen.” He moaned softly into the phone. “Then she…” Jared’s words faded and Jensen could almost hear the slick-squick sound of his hand moving over lubed up flesh. “She put her pussy under my mouth…she was so wet.” 

Jensen moved to the bed, pushing his shorts down for better access to his cock. “Slow down, Jare, let me….fuck…I don’t have lube.”

His eyes swept the room, on the little bowl of butter next to the bread he’d dropped. “Tell me more, Jare. What about Daddy?”

He rose and went for the butter, squishing it in his hand to warm it before easing his greased up hand over his cock and moving to lay down on the bed. “Fuck, Jared…tell me…”

“He…he teased me before she came…before…he stripped me and wouldn’t let me touch…it was so hot Jen…I was sweaty and sticky when he put the blindfold on.”

“Where?” Jensen bit his lip as he stroked up over his cock, his fingers sliding through the melting butter. “Where did he do it?”

“K-kitchen.” Jared stuttered and Jensen could picture him, laying back, getting closer and closer to coming. 

“Did you come?”

Jared’s breathing was stuttering. “In her mouth…hot mouth…little hands…god Jen…almost…”

“Did she come?” Jensen asked, twisting over the tip of his cock. He wasn’t far behind. 

“On my tongue.” Jared groaned loud and Jensen pulled hard.

“Fuck, Jared…just…fuck.” His come dribbled over his hand and cock. 

He heard Jared licking. “Was it good for you?” Jared asked, sassy and playful.

“Yeah, Jare. It’s good.” Jensen shook his head, getting up to pad to the bathroom to wash up. He snagged the bread on his way and after only a brief hesitation, swiped it through the melted butter and come on his cock before taking a bite. “I’ll be home in a week.”

“Good. Cause Daddy said you’d get a turn.”

Jensen grinned at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Same woman?”

“He did say something about having more than one other…friend.” Jared was yawning now that he’d come.

Jensen had an early call himself. “Friends, huh? Well, he’s a hot fucker, Jared. You can’t be surprised.”

“But he’s our Daddy.” Jared was pouting, Jensen knew it.

“Yeah, he is.” He licked his lips. “And he knows what we need, Jare. Get some sleep.”

“You too.”


End file.
